


Джимми

by robin_puck



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дуган зовет его Джимми, несмотря на то что для всех остальных он - Баки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Джимми

**Author's Note:**

> для понимания мотивов автора и некоторых моментов в поведении героев настоятельно рекомендуется прочесть вот это:  
> http://www.jurnalu.ru/online-reading/comicsonline/captainamericafirstvengeance/captainamericafirstvengeance007/1

Их взвод редко когда расквартировывали так роскошно: тут тебе и двухместные комнаты с мягкими койками, и горячая вода, и чудесная, вся отделанная дубом и зеленой кожей гостиная – сержант выбил у начальства почти треть практически пустующего из-за близости к фронту отеля. Снайперы – привилегированный народ, так что даже офицерскому составу было не зазорно шаркать по тем же вытертым коврам и дымить в соседней гостиной.  
– Табачка бы позаимствовать у господ офицеров, – сказал рядовой Паркинс, поводя длинным острым носом. – Ох и душистый там у кого-то табачок!  
– Это лейтенант Тревер, – принюхавшись, кивнул Чеверовски и принялся развязывать собственный кисет. – Его капитан калифорнийскими сигаретами снабжает. Вот как надо устраиваться, чтоб вы знали.  
Все грохнули.  
– За табачок-то! – хохотал Дельмери.  
– Да за офицерский паек! – посмеиваясь, кивнул Чеверовски и, чуть подумав, добавил. – Ну, лейтенанту-то второй паек ни к чему. А вот я бы не отказался.  
– Ну иди, иди, – сквозь смех выдавил Дельмери. – Вдруг ты капитану больше под стать будешь?  
– А и пойду! – Чеверовски состроил жеманную физиономию, закурил наконец, держа самокрутку между средним и указательным пальцами, и тут же закашлялся от первой затяжки, выругался. – Вот же дрянь какая...  
– На чужой табачок рот не разевай, – наставительно сказал Дуган, набивая собственную трубку. – И вообще, рядовые. Совесть имейте про офицеров лясы точить.  
– Да мы чего, – отсмеявшись наконец, шмыгнул носом Дельмери. – Мы ж так.  
– Очень уж курить хочется, – вздохнул Паркинс. – И не этот горлодер.  
– А выпить тут никому не хочется? – раздался от дверей голос, и рядовые пошли вскакивать с мест, довольно рокоча, потянулись к вошедшему.  
– Трофейный шнапс, – гордо провозгласил сержант Барнс, выставляя на курительный столик четыре литровых бутыли. – На крыльце еще ящик стоит. Митти, Паркинс, давайте бегом, тащите сюда, пока господа офицеры не пронюхали.  
– Ох-хо! – восторженно рявкнул Паркинс, срываясь с места, Митти топотал уже в коридоре.  
– Да вы просто фея-крестная, сержант, – ухмыльнулся Дуган, хлопая Барнса по плечу, и тот расплылся в сияющей улыбке.  
– Именно. В полночь лавочка прикрывается, отбой, – и, понизив голос, Барнс добавил. – Завтра выступаем.  
– Вот черт, – искренне огорчился Дуган. – И не понежиться в пуховой койке.  
Барнс только усмехнулся, пихнув его в бок, и отошел.  
Он был еще совсем пацаном, этот сержантик. Веселый, красивый, душа компании, солдаты в нем души не чаяли, хоть половине он вполне в сыновья годился. Мальчишка. Отличный снайпер. На удивление приличный администратор и командир. Но мальчишка же совсем. Почему-то от этой мысли Дугану было немного грустно.  
Трофейное пойло оказалось на удивление забористым, и уже очень скоро разговор в зеленой гостиной пошел о том, о чем он обычно и заводится в сугубо мужской компании, уже несколько месяцев не видящей женщин, кроме медсестер, которые все равно что и не женщины, потому что – монашки. Сначала речь завели про женщин в целом. Потом про женские стати отдельно. Потом начали делиться захватывающими историями собственного близкого общения с женским полом – истории, как обычно, шли на ура, а рассказчики подбадривались громкими возгласами, а иногда и аплодисментами. Правда, ближе к полуночи беседа перешла на более лирический лад, и парни принялись вытаскивать из надежно застегнутых карманов курток самое ценное – фотокарточки с трогательными приписками на оборотах, конверты с письмами. И истории пошли уже все больше трогательные, романтические, а временами и грустные. А ровно в полночь сержант, как и обещал, погнал всех по койкам. От ящика шнапса к тому моменту оставалось полбутылки, которую Барнс и Дуган забрали с собой.  
Капрал Тимоти Дуган всю жизнь считал себя человеком наблюдательным и неглупым. И сейчас, сидя на своей кровати и неторопливо прихлебывая из горлышка шнапс, он наблюдал за сержантом, который к концу посиделок заметно погрустнел и замкнулся.  
– Барнс, – сказал он наконец, глядя на расстегивающего рубашку командира. – Не поверю, что у такого бравого парня нет девчонки.  
– Это ты с чего взял? – поинтересовался сержант и отнял у него бутылку, отхлебывая в свою очередь.  
– Ну как. Ребята начали карточки своих жен, подружек показывать. Только ты сидел как в воду опущенный.  
Барнс хмыкнул.  
– Так и ты карточку своей не показал.  
– Я вдовец, – пожал плечами Дуган. – Первую жену похоронил, второй пока не обзавелся.  
– Извини, – с сочувствием вздохнул Барнс, садясь на кровать напротив и протягивая бутылку обратно. – Не хотел напоминать.  
– Дело прошлое, – отмахнулся Дуган. – Тринадцать лет уже нет моей Люси. И, вот крест тебе, на других баб даже смотреть противно.  
Барнс неуверенно хмыкнул.  
– Ну да, – протянул он с сомнением.  
– Так ты-то что? – не отставал Дуган. – Красавец, трепаться умеешь будь здоров, и чтоб девчонки на тебя гроздьями не вешались? Неужели ни одна не обещала ждать и писать милые записочки?  
Барнс рассмеялся, он уже был основательно поддатый, про расстегнутую рубашку так и забыл, развалился на кровати, раскинувшись, неловко облизывая яркие, чуть припухшие губы.  
– Да нет. Есть… одна. Была, вернее. Хорошая девушка.  
– А почему – была?  
Барнс поморщился и снова потянул бутылку на себя.  
– Поругались мы. Прямо перед самой отправкой. Накануне.  
Вздохнув, Дуган покачал головой.  
– Так помирился бы. Война. Черт его знает, что случиться может. Оно всегда легче, когда дома ждут, когда там все хорошо и спокойно.  
– Да, – Барнс приподнялся на локтях, глотнул и отдал бутылку обратно, рухнул на кровать, пожал плечами. – Ааа, нет. Нет, Дуган. Зачем? Подстрелят меня где-нибудь, она переживать будет… К черту. Я ведь и не любил ее никогда. Так… получилось так, вот и гуляли.  
Дуган только скептически хмыкнул и головой покачал. Мальчишка. Зеленый совсем. Ни догулять, ни долюбить себе не дал. Кой черт его на войну-то понесло.  
– Я, знаешь, – неожиданно тихо сказал Барнс. – Я другого человека люблю. Но там все совсем безнадежно.  
Дуган цыкнул от досады.  
– Что, она замужем? Так сейчас и это не проблема. Вон, разводят уже на каждом углу, было бы желание.  
– Нет, – протянул Барнс. – Там… совсем никак. Никогда не согласится.  
– Да ты хоть предлагал?  
Барнс фыркнул и яростно потер ладонью глаза.  
– Нет. Ты не понимаешь, Дуган. Так не пойдет. Мы друзья. Это все… все испортит навсегда.  
– Друзья… Знаешь мое мнение? Все это чушь про то, что парни с девчонками могут быть просто друзьями. Она, поди, только и мечтает, пока ты, наконец созреешь да признаешься. А ты боишься…  
Барнс молчал, только сопел, кусая губы и глядя в потолок мутным пьяным взглядом. И Дугана внезапно осенило.  
– Или это не девчонка? А, сержант?  
– Заткнись, – прошипел Барнс сквозь зубы. Он так и не обернулся, но даже в профиль было видно, как разливается по скулам темный румянец, как вздрагивают искусанные губы.  
– Даааа, – протянул Дуган ошарашено. Он не знал, что и сказать на это. Что вот, лейтенант Тревер тоже того, и никто ничего не говорит, пока он сам язык за зубами держит и только бегает к капитану втихаря. Но всем же было ясно, что молчат только оттого, что побаиваются капитана, а так-то, будь Тревер рядовым... Худо пришлось бы Треверу. Так уж повелось. Это пехота, господа, не морячки с их сомнительными привычками…  
– Я не скажу никому, – на всякий случай пообещал Дуган и поставил почти пустую бутылку на пол от греха подальше.  
– Нечего рассказывать, – как-то глухо и уже без злости ответил Барнс. – Никто ничего не узнает, потому что ничего нет. И быть не может. Понял, капрал?  
– Понял, – согласился Дуган, помолчав.  
– Спи давай. В семь утра выходим.  
Дуган так же молча поднялся и погасил свет, потом стянул штаны и завалился в койку. Он думал, что быстро уснет, но провалялся почти до самого утра. Что-то тянуло внутри. То ли досада, то ли неловкость. То ли жалость.

Дуган сам не мог понять, как все вышло. Наверное, все-таки стоило жениться во второй раз, ведь были же хорошие возможности. Хорошие женщины. Конечно, с Люси никто бы уже не сравнился, но хоть жил бы спокойно и ровно, он ведь в целом, несмотря на жизнелюбивый и временами порывистый характер, в этом плане был человеком умеренным, без тяги к постоянным постельным приключениям. От того и странно было теперь происходящее.  
Сначала Дуган даже не замечал, что смотрит на сержанта. Ну смотрит и смотрит, на командира положено смотреть, и приглядывать за ним положено, мало ли что. Сопляк еще совсем. А потом он перехватил несколько ответных взглядов Барнса, и до него дошло. Барнс смотрел на него с яростью. Веселый, заводной, бесстрашный сержант Джеймс Барнс перехватывал его взгляды почти каждый раз, и каждый раз что-то клокочущее и темное поднималось у Дугана внутри.  
Они не говорили об этом, Дуган вообще не был уверен, что Барнс помнит тот дурацкий пьяный треп, свою внезапную откровенность. Но то, что он понимал невысказанные желания Дугана, которые и для него самого пока были тайной, сомнения не вызывало.  
Это было странно. В конце концов Дуган никогда такого не хотел. Даже в голову не приходило. Спроси его пару недель назад, какие эмоции, помимо положенных по уставу, он бы мог испытывать по отношению к сержанту Барнсу, Дуган бы неуверенно предположил отцовские чувства.  
Но то, что он испытывал теперь, глядя на ладного, белозубого, отчаянного парня, на отцовские чувства точно не походило. Это было что-то смутное, горячее, клубящееся и одновременно беспокойное и нежное. Черт возьми. В сорок лет перекинуться в мужеложцы – это было уже слишком. Или просто дело в том, что ни одной доступной женщины кругом, а Барнс вроде как не прочь и с мужчиной? Мерзкая мысль, подленькая. То, что парень воображает себе какую-то влюбленность в дружка, совсем не значит, что он готов давать по первому зову любому, кто оголодает. Может, он и не делал такого еще никогда. Может, это все фантазии, молодой парень, романтичный, все эти кинокартины про роковые страсти, все эти книженции, все эти поветрия... Встретит нормальную девушку, влюбится как миленький и забудет про свою недоступную сердечную привязанность. Правильно? Правильно… И вообще, капрал, это твой прямой командир, что ты себе воображаешь такое?..  
Вот только никакие мысли и вроде как логичные выводы не помогали. Сержант Барнс появлялся поблизости, и мозг Дугана начинал сам высчитывать и выстраивать траектории, позы и способы получить свое. Зажать на улице после отбоя, когда будет возвращаться с обхода. Навалиться и придавить в палатке, когда начнет засыпать. Перехватить в летней душевой с утра, еще до побудки. Барнс оборачивался и смотрел в глаза, облизывал кривящиеся от отвращения губы и не отводил взгляда до тех пор, пока Дуган не отворачивался сам. Провоцировал. Или наоборот пытался дать понять, что не поддастся. Черт его разберет!  
Голова у Дугана шла кругом, он даже промахиваться стал, много он тут навоюет, когда все мысли только об одном. И не мысли тоже.  
Он настолько увлекся своими фантазиями, что в тот момент, когда все произошло на самом деле, даже не понял этого. Казалось, тело решило взять ситуацию под свой контроль, и Дуган даже не помнил, как он оказался в палатке Барнса, как прижал его всем весом, как ловил за запястья руки и целовал в шею, колкий от еле заметной щетины подбородок. Очнулся он только тогда, когда понял, что Барнс молчит. Сопит, отчаянно рвется из рук и отбивается, но молчит, даже не пытается образумить или ругаться.  
– Ти-хо, – выдохнул Дуган, рывком прижимая его запястья к земле. Барнс не послушался и дернулся, и Дуган для убедительности куснул в шею, сильно и, наверное, больно. И ушам не поверил, услышав в ответ тихий стон.  
Он приподнялся, пытаясь в темноте разглядеть лицо Барнса. Видны были только блестящие белки глаз и влага на губах.  
– Джим, – сказал Дуган со всей убедительностью, на которую его хватало сейчас, когда член рвал штаны, а все, что ему было нужно, лежало прямо перед ним, как обильный ужин на воскресном столе. – Слушай. Я не могу, сам видишь. Скажи, что не хочешь, я уйду. Вообще уйду.  
– Не смей называть меня Джимом, – прошипел Барнс сквозь зубы, дрожа и вскидывая подбородок. – Я – Баки.  
– Хорошо, – прошептал Дуган, наклоняясь ближе и разжимая судорожно стиснутые на запястьях Барнса пальцы. – Баки.  
Барнс сам дернулся навстречу, целуя, вцепляясь в волосы, и Дуган потерял последнее соображение.  
Сержант вовсе не был невинным, то есть, конечно, черт его знал, обжимался ли он с парнями раньше, но вот целоваться он умел отлично и совсем не стеснялся трогать, гладить, сжимать и даже целовать все, что положено. Это было похоже на алкогольный угар в сочетании со всеми отличными чувствами, которые можно испытать, хорошо подравшись. Барнс опьянял и дрался, на долю секунды сдавался и тут же атаковал снова, и Дуган не выдержал первым.  
– Джимми, – выдохнул он прямо в раскрытый рот, выплеснулся в горячую руку и сжал Барнса в ответ.  
– Стив… – еле слышно прошептал тот, запрокидывая голову. Дуган зажмурился, падая на спину и отдуваясь. Ему было гораздо легче, чем полчаса назад. Существенно легче и лучше. Он даже улыбнулся, мокрой ладонью гладя себя по животу. Стив, значит. Ну и ладно. Где тот Стив. А Дуган – здесь, рядом.

Дальше… Дальше все полетело как под откос. Вечная темнота, горячие, все более и более нежные поцелуи, лихорадочные приступы желания, попытки насытиться, попытки прогнать страх смерти, попытки почувствовать себя живыми, еле выбравшись из очередной передряги. Они даже стали понемногу разговаривать после.  
– Кажется, я понял, почему это делаю, – сказал как-то Барнс, лежа голышом на куске брезента. Было тепло, Луна стояла яркая, и он даже не пытался прикрыться.  
– Что делаешь? – спросил Дуган, прикуривая две папиросы сразу – себе и товарищу.  
– Сплю с тобой, – равнодушно сказал Барнс. Дуган чуть не поперхнулся дымом.  
– И почему? – спросил он, вставляя папиросу между темных, почти черных в сумраке губ Барнса.  
– Потому что я не вернусь.  
Дуган длинно затянулся и медленно выпустил дым.  
– Что за чушь? Вернешься ты, все мы вернемся.  
Барнс помотал головой и затянулся тоже.  
– Нет. Я чувствую. Все перестает иметь значение. То, что было там, что осталось дома. Это как совершенно другой мир. Я уже почти не помню, как звучит голос моей матери. Я не помню, сколько лет моим сестрам. Кажется, что прошли годы и десятилетия – пыль, грязь, кровь, железо, пот. Всегда одно и то же, меняются только места. Даже письма оттуда не доходят. Как будто Бруклин перестал существовать давным давно, а я все пытаюсь его вернуть. Вспоминаю, вспоминаю... Кирпичные стены дома напротив, пожарная лестница, и как мы пошли на пикник в первый раз, только вдвоем, и как нас потом искали и ругали, когда нашли. Кони-Айленд, фургончик мороженщика, пыльные цветы на клумбах… – он зажмурился и приоткрыл рот, и дым легким облачком поднялся вверх. – Чем чаще вспоминаю, тем отчетливее понимаю, что дороги назад нет. Туда не попасть. Есть только то, что здесь и сейчас. И так будет до самого конца.  
Он открыл глаза и посмотрел на Дугана с такой тоской, что тот выплюнул папиросу и снова лег рядом, приобнимая.  
– Не дури, – посоветовал Дуган. – Если ты с таким настроем в бой идешь, странно, что до сих пор возвращался.  
Он положил ладонь Барнсу на щеку и повернул лицо к себе, целуя как следует. Тот судорожно вздохнул и подался навстречу, жадно отвечая. И Дугана опять понесло. Он перекатился, наваливаясь сверху, целуя, прикусывая все эти чувствительные местечки, которые уже успел выучить наизусть. Барнс глухо стонал, кусая и без того истерзанные губы, он, кажется, инстинктивно развел ноги, чтобы Дугану было удобней, и этот жест сорвал все оставшиеся тормоза. Дуган нарочито сильно притерся пахом, раздвигая бедра Барнса шире, запустил руку ему между ног, подныривая под яйца, туда, куда уже давно пора было наведаться. Ткнулся на пробу, но Барнс неожиданно дернулся и попытался свести ноги.  
– Ну чего ты, – прошептал Дуган ему на ухо, улыбаясь. – Давай, не жмись. Больно не будет…  
– Прекрати, – вслух сказал Барнс, совершенно трезвым и бесстрастным голосом. Дуган неожиданно для себя разозлился.  
– Что? – рявкнул он, пытаясь все-таки просунуть палец внутрь. – Все целку для своего Стива бережешь? Так его здесь нет и не будет! Ты ему не нужен!  
Кажется, потом он на несколько секунд ослеп, а когда пришел в себя от чудовищной боли в сломанном носу, Барнс уже был на ногах, хищно согнувшийся и выставивший руки вперед, в лунном свете это выглядело почти страшно. Дуган тоже подскочил, и едва успел отступить на шаг, как Барнс на него бросился.  
Пожалуй, так страшно Дугану еще в жизни не бывало. Барнс был не похож сам на себя, он дрался безо всякого чувства самосохранения, разбивая в кровь костяшки, выбивая суставы пальцев – и не замечая этого. Дуган поначалу пытался только защищаться, но очень быстро понял, что этот номер не пройдет – Барнс, молча и сосредоточенно, бился насмерть, не считаясь с потерями. И даже когда Дугану наконец удалось перехватить его локтем за шею, Барнс каким-то совершенно немыслимым образом извернулся и перекинул того через себя. В этот момент, кажется, Дуган и потерял сознание.  
Дальнейшее помнилось смутными обрывками. Качающиеся ветви. Согнутый в три погибели Барнс, который волок его на себе до расположения взвода. Озабоченное лицо медика над ним, а потом – усталый и хмурый лейтенант Тревер. На тот момент Дуган уже был почти в себе. И узнал, что Барнс, притащив еле живого Дугана к палатке санчасти, отправился прямиком к капитану, заявил, что избил своего подчиненного и в качестве искупления просит возможности быть направленным на передний край, в окопы. Капитан, конечно, сгоряча пригрозил трибуналом, но потом остыл и удовлетворил просьбу сержанта Барнса.  
– Озверели совсем, – сказал лейтенант, брезгливо разглядывая Дугана. – Неужели так сложно улаживать конфликты без драк? Вам, кстати, тоже полагается дисциплинарное взыскание – у Барнса оказались сломаны два пальца и несколько ребер. Как с цепи сорвались. Солдаты американской армии!  
– Сэр, – просипел Дуган, глядя на Тревера одним глазом. – Прошу разрешения перевестись в ту же часть, куда был направлен сержант Барнс. Под его начало.  
– Это будет капитан решать, – уже гораздо дружелюбней заметил Тревер. – Знаете, мне показалось, что Барнс раскаивается в том, как с вами поступил.  
– Это я был виноват, – отрезал Дуган. – Джимми не виноват.  
– Ну, это уже вам между собой надо выяснить отношения, – лейтенант поднялся со стула. – Поправляйтесь, капрал. Бои сейчас идут ожесточенные. Хорошо бы вам успеть… помириться.

Конечно же, ничего они не успели. Они даже поговорить толком не успели, да и Барнс уже не пылал желанием общаться.  
Был плен. Была фабрика. Барнс, кажется, просто уже задался конкретной целью себя угробить – он нарывался, дерзил охранникам, даже еле держась на ногах от пневмонии, получал побои за побоями и в конце концов окончательно слег. Дуган пытался за ним присматривать, как-то ограждать его, вытягивать обратно к жизни. Он сидел рядом с Джимми часами, держа его руку в своей, и считая пульс, и молясь всем святым, чтобы этот пульс внезапно не замолк. Тот время от времени приходил в себя, хрипло ругался, бредил. Он был в лихорадке, избитый и изломанный. И в какой-то момент охранники вошли и забрали его. Дуган ничего не смог сделать.  
Ему казалось, что он испытывает то же самое, что и тринадцать лет назад, после смерти Люси. Мир потерял все свои краски. Их и было-то немного в этих постоянных клетках и заводских залах. Все серое, гулкое, бессмысленное. В какой-то момент Дуган понял, что не вернется домой. Это неожиданно придало злости и задора. Если уж не удается ни спастись, ни отомстить, то хоть сдохнуть надо, испортив этим ублюдкам как можно больше нервов…

А потом появился этот тип в карнавальном костюме. Капитан Америка.  
Внезапное освобождение.  
Внезапно живой и почти здоровый Джимми… Нет, Баки. Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс.  
И Капитан Америка оказался тем самым Стивом.  
И Барнс смотрел на него со страхом и обожанием. И затравленно ловил взгляды Дугана на себе.  
А потом Дуган совершенно случайно услышал, как они разговаривают. Не видел – они стояли за углом штабного здания, и Барнс, судя по голосу, улыбался, этот Стив, кажется, тоже.  
– Я правда думал, что ты погиб. Это… было ужасно.  
– А я подумал, что ты мне снишься. Ты мне часто снишься, Стиви.  
– Да… я… мне тоже. Ты мне снишься, Джимми. Ох… ну что я несу.  
Барнс рассмеялся в ответ, кажется, Дуган никогда не слышал у него такого счастливого и звенящего смеха.

Ничего. Все было хорошо. Новое задание, новый капитан – он ей-богу оказался славным парнем, отлично понимающим, что к чему. Жизнь продолжалась и была не такой уж паршивой.  
И когда мрачный и нервный Барнс, избегавший его с момента освобождения, потребовал разговора, Дуган согласился легко.  
– Если ты кому-нибудь расскажешь, – тяжелым голосом сказал Барнс, – я тебя прикончу. Клянусь. Ты знаешь, я смогу.  
Дуган смотрел на него, с сожалением и легкой грустью отмечая новые морщинки в уголках глаз, новую глубокую складку между бровей, жестко и скорбно опущенные уголки губ.  
– Не переживай, – сказал он и улыбнулся. – От меня никто ничего не узнает.  
– И не приходи ко мне больше.  
Дуган кивнул.  
– Знаешь, – сказал он доверительно, – мой Джимми умер. Я уже похоронил его.  
По лицу Барнса мелькнула какая-то тень, но Дуган не понял, что именно это было, да его это и не слишком-то интересовало.  
– Удачи тебе, Баки Барнс, – сказал он, отворачиваясь. – Удачи тебе с твоим Стивом. И, надеюсь, мы с тобой сработаемся.


End file.
